Happy Heroes Season 8 Alternate Ending (redemption of Huohaha)
by Fredd8
Summary: If you haven't watched the final episode of season 8 of the Happy Heroes, I suggest you watch it first before reading this fanfic. For those who have watched it... FOR GOODNESS SAKE, a powerful magician is supposed to be unbeatable! That battle was over in less than one minute. You've got to be kidding me... This is an alternate ending to the final episode. Hope you like it.


"You've… you've made it…" Tian said, before closing her eyes in a dead faint.

"Leave the rest to us." Kai growled, his eyes shining in anger when he realized Tian was hurt badly. The four heroes screamed in unison and summoned their car knights.

"Hero Kai, transform!"

"Hero Hua, transform!"

"Hero Chu, transform!"

"Hero Xiao, transform!"

"KAI/HUA/CHU/XIAO CAR KNIGHT!"

The transformation complete, the heroes in each of their car knights landed on the ground to face their foe.

Huohaha, levitating in the air, smiled evilly and cracked the ground with the sceptre. "**So what if you can transform?**"

Chu attacked first, firing his missiles at the rogue magician. Huohaha saw that coming and summoned a shield to block it. When the missiles hit the shield, they immediately changed course- heading straight for Chu's Car Knight. Chu barely managed to get out of the way when the missiles struck. One side of his car knight was damaged badly and he was injured slightly.

Xiao attempted to cut through the shields. He replicated himself and together, they tried to destroy the barriers. Huohaha noticed that from the corner of his eye and held up his sceptre. "**Lightning strike!**" Before Xiao could get near to Huohaha's shields, a large bolt of lightning shot down on him and destroyed his replicas. He himself was thrown back onto the ground, his car knight out of commission too.

The two remaining heroes agreed silently to charge together. First, Kai used his Metal Fist to try and weaken Huohaha's barrier, while Hua tried to drill through it with his Magnetic Drill. Huohaha grinned, then pointed his sceptre at them.

Inside the car knight, Kai felt a slight chill. He then noticed that the arms of his car knight weren't working. Through the screen, he realised that they were frozen. He stared at them in panic and dismay. Hua, on the other hand, was having trouble with his car knight too. His drill was encased in ice too.

"**Let me melt them off for you.**" Huohaha summoned a fireball which he threw at the car knights. They flew back with the force and slammed onto the ground.

"**Pathetic heroes, you overestimated the greatest magician in the world! Now, prepare to die!**" His sceptre glowed with energy as he aimed it at the fallen heroes. He let loose a bolt of energy at them, and if the heroes were not able to exit their fighting vehicles, they would have been crushed back into JiXie Stones, with no power to fight or even feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p>"Tian? Tian?" Tian felt herself being shaken awake by someone. It was Xiaohaha, Huohaha's grandfather.<p>

"Did we win?" she asked the old magician. He pointed at the heroes in a silent answer. They were standing in fighting stances, without their car knights, and it took her a while to realise that they had been damaged. "No..." she muttered.

* * *

><p>Kai flew up and tried to land a punch on Huohaha, but the magician clenched his fist and a purple light hit Kai and sent him falling. Fortunately for him, Xiao caught him as he was about to hit the ground. Hua leapt up behind Huohaha, but he was struck aside by the sceptre.<p>

"**I had about enough of this! No more games!**" Huohaha raised his sceptre again, this time aiming for the kill. The heroes braced for the blow.

_BLAM!_

When the smoke cleared, Huohaha was startled to realise that the heroes were protected in a large pink bubble. He turned to glare at Tian who was doing her best to hold up her shield. What was with this girl? Did she think she could stop him with her weak shields? He fired a ball of fire at her and knocked her out again. The shields disappeared around the heroes. But this time, someone was prepared.

Kai, angered to see Tian putting herself in harm's way again to save their lives, rose up, his normally-black pupils flashing red. "Kai Metal Fist!" he cried, and shot like an arrow towards Huohaha. Before Huohaha knew it, Kai landed his first hit on his chest and he was launched back a thousand yards before crashing onto the ground.

Huohaha managed a grip on the sceptre, and when he saw Kai flying towards him with full force, he held up his sceptre to defend himself. Kai, who was unable to get away in time, knocked head-first into the sceptre. A blinding blue light emerged from Kai, and when it was gone, Huohaha found himself looking down on a red JiXie Stone.

Everyone, who had been watching the fight, looked in horror at the red mechanical stone. "Kai!"

Huohaha suddenly had a strange feeling. It felt like guilt and sadness... He shook it off. The Ultimate Magician has no emotions or feelings. His only goal is to destroy every single world, until there was nothing left. He threw his head back and laughed. "**HUOHAHAHAHAHA! Now you have witnessed the outcome of whomever that opposes me!**"

Hua had up to this point, remained speechless. A sudden fire rose in him. "You... MONSTER!" he roared, charging towards Huohaha, one hand wrapped in an electric drill. Xiao managed to grab hold of Hua before he did something he might regret.

"Let me go! LET-ME-GO!" Hua shouted and sobbed, struggling in Xiao's grasp as he tried to reach Kai's JiXie Stone, which was still too far away from him.

Huohaha stood motionless for a moment, and then kicked the red JiXie Stone away. "**Get ready to join your friend here, heroes!**" He raised his sceptre again, which was glowing with power. He then fired at everyone-

Wrong.

HahaOwl, his owl, had flown between him and the sceptre, and the blast that was meant for the heroes, hit him instead.

* * *

><p><em>That morning, Huohaha was practicing his teleportation magic. As he lay under a tree to rest, a large egg dropped from the branches. Huohaha caught it in an act of reflex. He was about to climb the tree to place it back in the nest when the egg started to crack. Out came a dark purple baby owl the size of his palm. The owlet chirped happily, imprinting on the first living thing he saw, Huohaha. Huohaha kept trying to return the owletl to his nest, but he kept coming back to him. He sighed, resigned, and took out a large book: How to take care of young fowls...<em>

* * *

><p>Huohaha's eyes widened with shock, his red eyes momentarily turning back to brown. "HahaOwl..." he whispered. The injured bird opened his eyes and peered up at his master, and before he closed them again, Huohaha thought he heard him say "You're not what my master used to be..." Without realising it, a single tear leaked from his eye as he knelt in front of the bird.<p>

He heard his own voice in his head, speaking to him.

**Kill the rest, they're still alive.**

This is wrong... This feels wrong.

**You are the Ultimate Magician. Nothing is wrong for you. Even before you turned, you didn't care about things like this!**

But...

How could Houhaha saw now that he saw things in a different light, and how very wrong he was?

No.

**Then I'm sorry. I have no choice.**

NO!

Huohaha clutched at his head and screamed as he fought to regain control of himself. But the monster inside him was much too powerful.

The heroes watched, confused, as Huohaha kept shifting back and forth to his usual self and the darker, twisted, evil version of himself that they were fighting a moment ago.

Xiao, sensing a distraction, immediately let go of Hua, replicated, and kicked Huohaha from behind. The force made Huohaha drop his sceptre in surprise. Now powerless, Xiao managed to hit Huohaha multiple times, forcing him back into his normal self. Purple lights left Huohaha's body and entered into Xiaohaha's.

He stared at himself in disbelief. "My powers... they've returned!"

"Huohaha, surrender." Xiao said to the cowering figure.

Huohaha looked at Xiao, and then returned his gaze to his owl he was holding. "I'm s-s-s-s-sorry!" he sluttered and hugged at a startled Xiao, crying slightly. Xiao glared at the magician, clenching his fists.

"Fine. I believe you." Xiao said, hurriedly teleporting out of Huohaha's grasp.

Xiaohaha took up the fallen sceptre. "I do believe this belongs to me." He said, grinning. He pointed the sceptre at the sleeping Leader Qiu, muttering an incarnation. A bright light shot down from the sky and Leader Qiu opened his eyes.

"All of you..." he began. "All of you please stop gawking at me. I feel embarrassed." He said and hid under the blanket. The heroes stared at him, not knowing whether to laugh or to cry.

Xiaohaha swung his sceptre around and pointed it at the red JiXie Stone. A bolt of lightning was shot into it, bringing Kai back to life. He looked none the worse for wear, just a little bit tired. He spotted Huohaha and glared. "KaiXin Metal Fist!-"

"Stop!" Xiaohaha shouted. Kai stopped mid-punch and turned back questionly. "He has surrendered. There will be no need for sky-punching today." He told Kai.

Xiaohaha then approached Huohaha, who was still holding his lifeless owl. "My dear grandson..." Huohaha looked up, still crying. "I know you have chosen a wrong path, but today, you were able to realise that you were wrong, and you allowed the heroes to defeat you. So, let's put the past behind us!"

Huohaha sniffled, then hugged his grandfather. But this time, it was a real hug, unlike the previous one when he was tricking Xiaohaha into giving him the sceptres.

"Let's have a look at that bird, shall we?" Xiaohaha said, holding his hand out for the owl. Huohaha handed him HahaOwl gingerly. "He's barely holding on." He informed Xiaohaha.

Xiaohaha gave the owl a gentle tap with his wand. The owl flew up again, alive and flew back onto Huohaha's head. He felt light-hearted all of a sudden. He then turned back to the heroes. "I'm really sorry for what I did. As a villain, I never thought I was wrong. "

"Can you tell us who your accomplices are?" Kai asked. General Big Guai and Corporal Little Guai stiffened slightly. They were about to be revealed!

Huohaha looked at them for a moment, then turned back. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Xiao looked back at Huohaha sharply as Big Guai and Little Guai heaved a sigh of relief.

"Why not? I mean, it really might help us find-"

"Is there really a need to know?" Xiao asked Kai. Kai thought for a moment. "Yeah, it really doesn't matter." He agreed.

Little Guai whispered in Big Guai's ear. "General, report. Leader Qiu has been awakened, Huohaha is reformed..."

Big Guai hugged Little Guai and cried. "This season... we failed again..."

"Kai, thank you. Now, I must return." Xiaohaha said to Kai then turned to his grandson. "Huohaha, remember, everyone has a second chance. You took yours, and used it wisely." He then disappeared into the book, which floated down to Huohaha.

"I need to go somewhere now. I think you should keep it, as an apology." Huohaha said, handing it to Kai.

Kai did not want to accept it. "But this book belonged to your grandfather. It belongs to you."

"Just take it. It will remind you of our happy memories in that book." Huohaha said.

"What happy memories?" Kai asked incredulously. Huohaha blushed and grinned.

In the end, Kai kept the book. Huohaha and his owl waved and flew off (after cleaning the heroes off and fixing their metal car knights with his magic) on his toilet plunger-stick, promising to come back if the heroes needed help.

"Tian," Hua called her over. "Thanks to you, we had a happy ending! I present you this woollen sweater as a token of my gratitude." He held out a pink sweater.

Tian smiled and accepted it. Then she saw the words on the sweater: 'SUPPORTING CHARACTER'.

She growled and chased Hua around the room, only to stop halfway when a thought struck her. "I would have never been able to do it if it wasn't for that TV..."

Xiao, who heard her, immediately rushed to a pile of rubble left by Huohaha and removed the debris piece by piece hurriedly. He was rendered speechless in shock at an imprint of a figure etched onto the floor.

"Kalo..."


End file.
